jukeboxfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wartungsarbeiten und Tipps
Hier sind Wartungsarbeiten für die unterschiedlichsten Modelle zu finden, also nicht nur speziell zu W1700. Auch werden hier einige Bauanleitungen für Bestandteile vogestellt für den Selbstbau Freak. Wer eine Musikbox besitzt muss sich zwangsläufig auch mit dem Problem der Ersatzteile Beschaffung befassen. Es gibt viele Anbieter die noch Bestandteile von alten Boxen an Lager haben, diese werden logischerweise aber immer seltener und vor allem astronmisch teuer. Was kann man also dagegen tun? Ich persönlich habe begonnen alles was mit meiner Box zu tun hat zu kaufen, auf Flohmärkten, aus dem Internet oder aber bei Serviceanbietern für Musikboxen. Denn, was ich heute noch bekomme, wird morgen wiederum schon einiges teurer sein oder ist nicht mehr erhältlich. So gesehen sind die Motoren, Trafos, Spulen, Kontakte, Microswitches und natürlich die Mechanischen Komponenten inkl. Tastatur bei mir sehr hoch im Kurs und ich denke, dass sich die Anschaffung irgendwann mal bezahlt machen wird. Elektronische Bestandteile wie Widerstände, Kondensatoren sind kein Thema, da kann man jederzeit auf heutige Produkte zurückgreifen. Bei den Röhren ist es so eine Sache, der absolute Freak will natürlich Original Röhren, vom Original Hersteller und keine Nachbauten. Nur auch hier ist der Markt langsam am austrocknen und man muss sehr tief in die Tasche greifen um noch einen Original Satz der Röhren zu ergattern. Ideal wäre, wenn man paralell zur funktionierenden Box noch ein Exemplar als Organspender hätte, dass ist vor allem aber bei sehr alten Boxen eine teure Anschaffung und so bleibt nur die Suche im www eine realistische Alternative. Vieles was aber nicht mehr erhältlich ist muss dann, soll das gute Stück wieder funktionieren, selber hergestellt oder nachgebaut werden. Hier möchte ich einige Sachen vorstellen, die selber, ohne grosse Schwierigkeiten repariert, nachgebaut werden können. 'Kontakte und Schalter' Wartung, Reparatur und Einstellungen thumb|ungereinigte, defekte Kontakte Mute-Play Switch der W1700 thumb| die gereinigten und reparierten Schalter thumb|Altes Relais als Organspender thumb|die erhaltenen Teile des alten Relais, Kontaktfedern, Kontakte, Pertinaxplatte, alles was wir zur erfolgreichen Reparatur eines alten Schalters benötigen thumb|die mit BREF gereinigten Kontakte, noch unpoliert Was ist also zu tun, wenn zum Beispiel ein Kontakt des Mute-Play Schalters abgebrannt, oder einer der Kontakte gebrochen ist? Bei grossen Schalterkombinationen wie etwa, dem Mute-Play Switch bei der W1700 können wir die Reparatur mit etwas handwerklichem Geschick durchaus selber machen. Dazu benötigen wir ein altes Relais oder einen Unterbrecherkontakt aus einem Zündverteiler eines Autos. Meines Erachtens sind aber Kontakte aus einem alten Relais dazu besser geeignet und man findet solche Dinger immer auf Flohmärkten oder bei e-bay oder ricardo.ch. Nachdem wir uns so ein Relais gekauft haben, zerlegen wir es in seine Einzelteile, vieles davon können wir zur Reparatur unserer Jukebox immer wieder benötigen. Mit einem Seitenschneider zerlegen wir nun fein säuberlich alle Teile und reinigen diese anschliessend mit dem Wundermittel BREF. Ja, BREF ist wahrlich ein unschlagbares Mittel zur Reinigung aller Teile in einer Jukebox und ich habe bisher kein besseres Mittel im Handel entdeckt, siehe dazu auch die Fotos. Haben wir einen abgebrannten Kontakt, stehen wir in der Regel vor einem grösseren Problem, denn es gibt keinerlei Ersatz im www. und so müssen wir uns gezwungenermassen selber helfen. Zuerst besorgen wir uns einen Organspender, der den Eigenschaften- Dimensionen des benötigten Kontaktes entspricht. Haben wir dieses Teil gefunden zerlegen wir es fein säuberlich und richten es so her, dass wir es als Ersatz für den defekten Kontakt einsetzen können. Den beschädigten Schalter zerlegen wir dazu fein säberlich in seine Einzelteile und zwar mit grösster Vorsicht, ohne weiter Schäden daran zu verursachen. Zuerst bohren wir die Vernietungen auf und legen alle Teile in der richtigen Reihenfolge ab ( Fotos erleichtern danach den Zusammenbau ). Jetzt nehmen wir vom Organspender das entsprechende Teil und setzen an genau der richtigen Stelle die Bohrung für die Befestigung. Diese führen wir mit einen Diamant beschitetetn Fräser-Boher aus, denn das Material ist ja gehärtet. Danach alles wieder zusammenbauen / M2 bis M3 Schrauben mit Muttern dazu verwenden. Die etwas andere Variante wäre, dass wir den abgebrannten Wolframkontakt herrausschleifen ( geht nur mit dem Diamantschleifstift ), ebenso den guten Kontakt von Organspender und lassen uns diesen beim Goldschmied mit dem Laserschweissgerät auf den Federkontaktarm aufschweissen, kostet weiniger als 2 Euros. Probleme mit defekten oder gebrochenen Schiebekontakten wie sie in den Tastaturen häufig zu finden sind, aber auch bei Shiebereglern, sind etwas aufwändiger zu beheben. Zum ersten ist es schon schwer genug entsprechend dünnes Material zu bekommen und dann noch als Federblech Version und zum zweiten funktioniert dann die Herstellung nur mit Diamant beschichteten Werkzeugen. Beim Werkzeug greife ich persönlich auf das Multitool von Dremel zurück, gibt es hier doch sehr viele versch. Werkzeuge mit Diamantbeschichtung. Beim gesuchten Werkstoff, also dem Federmessingblech fand ich bisher nur eine einzige entsprechende Adresse die solches im Shop anbietet. http://www.opitec.ch Artikel Nummer 817.130 Messingfederblech Benutze dieses Blech schon seit geraumer Zeit für Reparaturen an Schaltern - Kontakten und ist ausgezeichnet für Reparaturen geeignet und nebenbei noch sehr günstig. Das beschädigte Teil wir Masstabgetreu mit einer Handelsüblichen Haushaltschere Grob zugeschnitten und anschliessend mit der Diamanttrennscheibe genau der Form des defekten Kontaktes angepasst. Abkröpfungen müssen logischerweise immer erhitzt werden bevor sie gebogen werden, ansonsten an der Biegestelle ein Bruch entsteht. Rückhalterasten ect. schlägt man mit einen zurechtgeschliffenen Uhrmacherschraubenzieher in die Kontakte. Funktioniert sehr gut wenn man als Unterlage einen Bleiklotz verwendet oder aber auch mit einer MDF Platte. Lötanschlüsse sind auch relativ gut zu bewerkstelligen, wenn man etwas Lötwasser auf die zu lötende Stelle gibt. Kontakte an den Schaltern sollten zur Reinigung immer ausgebaut, ausgelötet werden und danach gründlich im IPA Ultraschall Bad gereinigt werden. Nach der Reinigung können dann Verzunderungen und andere Rückstände an den Kontakten mit Polierschleiftuch oder Zahnarzt Polierstrips abgezogen werden. Störungen und Probleme mit Microswitches, also Schaltern im Gehäuse, behebe ich nach fogender Weise. Schalter ausbauen und die Verstifftungen vorsichtig aufhebeln. Den Schalter auseinanderhebeln, dabei ganz vorsichtig vorgehen, denn es könnten Federn und andere Teile heraus springen. Im Normalfall passiert jedoch nichts und die Schalter lassen sich gut und ohne Probleme öffnen. Sind ersichtliche Verzunderungen an den Schaltflächen ersichtlich, reinigen wir diese, wie bei mir üblich zuerst mit BREF und anschliessend im IPA Ultraschall Bad. Sind jedoch Kontakte oder Federn total defekt, dann benötigen wir einen entsprechenden Ersatz. Für normale Microswitches ist dies in der Regel kein Problem, jedoch beim Tonarmendschalter bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig auf das zurück zu greifen, was der Markt uns noch anbietet. Siehe dazu unter Wurlitzer/1700/Tonarmendschalter Umbau Micro Schalter Einstell-Justierarbeiten am Mute Play Switch der W1700 Die gereinigten und eingebauten Kontakte, allerdings dürft die Justierung nicht ganz korrekt sein. Jeder der Umschaltkontakte besteht aus 5 Metallzungen. Die mittlere Zunge ist die längste und wird durch das querliegende Pertinaxplättchen gegen einen der Außenkontakte gedrückt. Links und rechts außen sind die Außenkontakte und je eine weitere, zweifach gekröpfte Metallzunge. Die Kontakte müssen mit leichtem Druck gegen diese Metallzungen drücken. Zur Einstellung des Kontaktabstands sind ausschließlich diese Metallzungen zu verbiegen. Die mittlere Kontaktzunge braucht keine Vorspannung nach links oder rechts zu haben, sie wird durch die Sprungfeder, bzw. durch das Pertinaxplättchen gegen den linken (Ruhestellung) oder rechten (bei Betätigung) Außenkontakt gedrückt. Der Abstand der Außenkontakte muß so groß sein, daß der Mittelkontakt während des Umschaltens keinesfalls beide Außenkontakte gleichzeitig berühren kann. Es ist auch darauf zu achten, daß alle drei (Transferswitch), bzw. beide (Mute & Playswitch) Kontaktpakete ziemlich genau den gleichen Schaltpunkt haben. und die Außenkontakte gleich weit von ihren Gegenstück abgehoben werden. Betätigt werden die Kontaktpakete durch die große Blattfeder und durch die Sprungfeder. Die Blattfeder sollte eine ziemlich kräftige Vorspannung nach rechts haben. Der Weg wird durch die V-förmig gebogenen Anschläge begrenzt. Besonders der rechte Anschlag ist sehr wichtig. Zum Einstellen drückt man die große Blattfeder per Hand nach links, bis der Schalter umspringt. Dann läßt man ganz langsam los, bis der Schalter zurückspringt. Der Anschlag muß so eingestellt werden, daß die Feder noch 2 - 3 mm zurücklegen kann, bis sie den Anschlag erreicht. Wenn der Abstand zu groß ist, wird der Druck auf die Sprungfeder kleiner und sie hat zu wenig Kraft, um die Konakte richtig zu betätigen. Nach dem Bild zu urteilen, dürfte der Transferswitch korrekt eingestellt sein, beim Mute & Playswitch dürfte der Anschlag für die Blattfeder etwas zu weit nach rechts gebogen sein. Außerdem sieht es aus als ob der Anschlag für den linken Außenkontakt im rechten Schalterpaket (hinter der großen Blattfeder) nicht korrekt eingestellt wäre. Einer dieser (leider weiß ich nicht, ob der linke oder der rechte) Kontakte hat die Aufgabe, den Strom für den Motor zu unterbrechen, wenn die Spielposition erreicht ist. Wichtig ist auch die Einstellung des Schaltpunktes. Die beste Vorgehensweise ist so: Du läßt eine Platte heben. Kurz bevor die Spielposition erreicht ist, schaltest Du den Strom ab (Serviceschalter oder Hauptschalter) und drehst den Motor mit der Hand weiter, bis die Spielposition erreicht ist. Der Hebel für den Mute & Playswitch sollte dabei seine äußerst linke Position erreicht haben und den Schalter betätigt haben. Nun drehst Du die Einstellschraube so weit heraus, daß der Schalter umspringt. Anschließend drehst Du die Schraube wieder hinein (ohne dabei Druck auf den Hebel auszuüben) bis der Schalter wieder umspringt und zwei Umdrehungen weiter. Bei der Gelegenheit kannst Du gleich auch messen, ob die offenen Kontakte wirklich offen sind und die geschlossenen Kontakte wirklich geschlossen. Der Schaltpunkt des Transferswitch ist sinngemäß auf die gleiche Weise einzustellen. Die Einstellung des Schaltpunktes ist nicht sehr heikel, die Justierung der einzelnen Kontakte schon. 'Kohlebürsten Ersatz' Kohlebürsten selber machen, Variante 1 ''' Kohlebürsten für die Motoren sind bei diversen Shops und Händlern erhältlich und sollten eigentlich im Ersatzteile Lager eines jeden Jukebox Besitzers sein. Deshalb empfehle ich, schon bei Zeiten für den Notfall gerüstet zu sein und sich ein Paar zu besorgen. Wer dafür aber nicht bereit ist den doch teilweise hohen Betrag und das Porto zu bezahlen, kann sich die Kohlebürsten mit minimalem Aufwand auch selber machen. Als erstes schauen wir natürlich zuerst einmal was für Dimensionen die Kohlebürsten haben, wichtig ist für den Selbstbau vor allem der Querschnitt, die Länge ist von untergeordneter Rolle. Dazu werden die alten Kohlen ausgebaut und ausgemessen. Zum Querschnitt geben wir dann noch einmal ca 1mm dazu und gehen mit den nun gemessenen Daten zu einem Elektrohändler oder wenn möglich zu einer Motorenwicklerei. Meistens gibt es dort serienmässige Typen in den versch. Dimenssionen und den versch. Anschlussmöglichkeiten, wie Federanschluss, Federanschluss mit Litze oder nur mit Litze. Wie geasagt, kaufen wir uns dann 2 Stück davon (oder als eiserne Reserve gleich 4) mit etwa 1 mm -2 mm grösserem Querschnitt, dieser wird dann passgenau auf die Führungshülse eingeschliffen. Zum Einpassen der Kohlen in die Führungshülse wird nun der Querschnitt auf jeder der 4 Seiten paralell so abgeschliffen, dass die Kohlen absolut passgenau eingeführt werden können. Das Einschleifen geht sehr gut mit einem flachen Abziehstein oder mit 150er Schleifpapier was auf einer Glasplatte liegt. Sind die Kohlen fertig eingeschliffen, müssen sie noch entsprechend gekürzt und der Rundung des Kollektors angepasst werden. Von der Länge her sind 20 mm ausreichend und halten somit einige Jahre. Die Rundung die eingeschliffen werden muss,damit die Kohle dann sauber auf dem Kollektor anliegt stellen wir auch durch Schleifen her. Dazu wird der Anker aus dem Motor ausgebaut und kleben auf den Kollektor 150er Schleifpapier und zwar so, dass dieses sich nicht überlappt. Das geht sehr gut mit doppelseitigem Klebeband für Fotos und Wasserschleifpapier. Der Anker wird nun wieder eingebaut und die Kohle mit den Federn ebenfalls, jetzt ist Handarbeit angesagt und wir drehen an der Achse ca. 50 Umdrehungen. Die Kohlebürsten werden nun zur Kontrolle ausgebaut und wir schauen ob sich die Rundung auf der gesamten Fläche eingeschliffen hat. Falls nicht, wiederholen wir den ganzen Vorgang, bis es passt. Nach diesem Einschleifen, entfernen wir den Anker aus dem Gehäuse und befreien ihn vom Schleifpapier und der Selbstklebefolie. Im IPA Bad reinigen wir nun den Anker und säubern mit einer Nadel vorsichtig die Zwischenräume der Kupferlamellen. Danach den Kollektor noch mittels Metallpolierpaste auf Hochglang polieren und nochmals mit der Nadel die Zwischeräume vom Poliermittel säubern. Gleichzeitig reinigen wir noch da Motorengehäuse und können anschliessend alles wieder zusammenbauen und in die Jukebox montieren. Anmerkung: Durch das Aufbringen des Schleifpapiers auf den Kollektor wird der Durchmesser etwa um 1 mm grösser, das macht aber nichts, denn die Kohlen sind nach wenigen Minuten Einlaufzeit passgenau am Kollektor anliegend. thumb|Grafitblock aus dem Zeichenbedarf thumb|Einschleifen der Kohlebürste aus Grafit thumb|fertige Kohlebürsten Hier nun noch die Beschreibung zur Herstellung der Kohlebürsten für den absoluten " selbst ist der Mann " Freak. '''Kohlebürsten, Version 2 Im Zeichenbedarfshandel gibt es Grafitblöcke zum grossflächigen malen und diese Blöcke eignen sich hervorragend zur Herstellung von Kohlebürsten. Für unsere Zwecke erstehen wir uns einen solchen Block mit der Härte H, was härteres ist nicht erhältlich, genügt aber den Anforderungen in Bezug auf Abriebfestigkeit. Bevorzugt verwende ich Grafitblöcke von CRETACOLOR oder von Windsor & Newton. Zuerst Schneiden wir mit der Laubsäge über die gesamte Länge des Blocks ein entsprechendes Stück heraus. Somit haben wir also den Vorteil, das wir den benötigten Teil gleic in einem Zug für beide Kohlen einschleifen können. Der Vorgang ist bereits oben erwähnt worden. Wichtig, behalten sie den soeben erhaltenen Schleifstaub auf, wir benötigen ihn später. Lässt sich der nun zurechtgeschliffene Grafitstift passgenau in die Führung einfahren, können wir diesen nun in zwei Hälften schneiden. Auf der einen Seite bohren wir uns ein 3 mm Loch mit einer Tiefe von ca. 12 mm und senken das Loch noch etwas an, so auf ca. 6 mm. Danach feilen wir mit einer Schlüsselfeile die Aufnahme für die Feder, so wie sie bei der alten Kohlebürste ist. Die alte Kohlebürste wird nun mit einer Kombizange zerdrück, so dass wir die geflochtene Kupferlitze freilegen. Anschliessend mischen wir etwas 2 Komponenten Kleber an und mischen im Verhältnis 2 Teile Grafitschleifstaub und 1 Teil Kleber. Diesen füllen wir nun in das gebohrte 3er Loch und setzen anschliessend die Kupferlitze in das Loch ein. Dazu muss die Feder allerdings zurückgehalten werden oder der kleine runde Messingteller muss vorher abgelötet werden. Nach dem aushärten des Klebers hält die Kupferlitze bombenfest in der Kohle und wir überprüfen zur Sicherheit mit einem Messgerät den Durchgang. Falls sie die Feder entfernt haben, setzen sie diese wieder über die Litze und löten das kleine Messingtellerchen wieder fest. Das einschleifen der Rundung an der Kohle erfolgt gemäs obiger Anleitung. Dieses Verfahren kann für alle Motoren angewendet werden und empfiehlt sich hauptsächlich dann, wenn kurzfristig eine Kohlebürste den Geist auf gibt und man(n) Freude am werkeln hat.